Cab Cafe
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Edward is famous for his good looks, charisma, and skills. While performing, he catches the intelligent eyes of a stranger, who he later meets. For Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest. Look inside for the type of amazingly sexy Edward. M Smut.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title: Cab Café**

**Rosette-Cullen**

**Type of Edward: Stripper**

**Character type: OOC **

**Story type: AH**

**POV: Edward**

* * *

I sat in my dressing room, watching as several women danced around me with makeup and other things I was used to them applying to me. Little did they know I wiped it off every time I went on stage. I wasn't a member of Kiss; no, I made much more money. My yearly income was something that could put most celebrities to shame. Most men would be ashamed, but not me, I had nothing to be ashamed of.

Once the girls scuttled out of my room, I began the arduous task of removing the thick powder from my pale white skin. Ugh! They put glitter on me, too. What did they think I was, a whore? I smiled and shook my head before carefully wiping my face of beauty products while attempting not to make my face red. I had ten minutes before I had to go on stage.

My room was filled with candles, some were to calm me, like lilac, and some were to get me in the mood, like freesia and vanilla. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I had successfully managed to get the makeup off; barely any traces were left to be seen. I smiled and grunted before swinging open my door.

Everyone walked out of my way as I strutted down the dark halls. All the women watched me with dark, lust filled eyes, and the men crossed their arms indignantly over their chests. My assistant, Jessica, was waiting with a bottle of Evian on a silver platter. I'd trained her well. Unscrewing the cap, she handed me the bottle before I took a swig. I spit it out and glared at her.

"What the hell, Jessica?" I spat at her. She raised her nearly nonexistent eyebrows and then opened her mouth dumbly.

"What?" I resisted the urge to smack her.

"What do you mean 'what'? I tell you every day, no condensation on the outside of the bottle, but make sure the water's cold enough for me to drink." She looked confused.

"I did that," I pulled the bottle in front of her face. Because it was uncapped, it spilled all over the front of her ugly yellow shirt. She squealed and glared at me. I ignore her anger and pointed to the plastic.

"That, right there, is condensation. If that gets on my hand, do you know what could happen on stage? I would make a fool of myself! And you would never work again!" her eyes glared at me and she shrieked.

"I'm so sick of you! There was no 'condensation'! You spilled the water on the plastic." This time I couldn't resist, I scoffed at her and threw the bottle at her feet. Her out-of-trend peep-toe shoes were covered in water and I walked away and into the waiting area for my performance.

"You're fire, Jessica. Angela, find another assistant by tomorrow!" Angela was the only competent person who worked in the Cab Café. She had math degrees and business degrees, and she was the best manager money could buy. She had a tendency to book all the right places, that is, until she brought up Cab Café with my money, and we became partners in business.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I walked to the room by the thick burgundy curtain and peeked out through the two-way mirror. I groaned at the sight, it made me want to spit.

Lauren Mallory looked like a drunken monkey wobbling all over the stage. She couldn't walk in eight inch heels, so I don't know why she even bothered. She was in all pink, which made her skin look like a sickish yellow in the spot light. I wanted to gag myself. Finally, the DJ stopped the music, what I noticed, he cut it short, and Lauren walked off the stage, stumbling a bit.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried as she came in through the curtain. She put on a robe and walked over to me. "I didn't know you were watching, how did I do?" she put a hand on my chest, and I immediately pulled it away.

"Oh, honestly? You looked like a slippery, slimy eel straddling a piece of seaweed." Her eyes went as big as her nostrils, and then she giggled a bit hysterically. Her hand flipped her hair and she let out a gut twisting nasally laugh.

"You're so funny, Edward." I heard my introduction, thankful for a way to ditch the dumbest and densest blonde in the world. Pushing her aside, I moved the thick curtain away so I could get onto stage.

Yes, this was my domain. This was place where I ruled. People came from miles, from different states to see the Edward Cullen. I was a legend in this area, and since we had opened Cab Café, the area around the club had gone up to a high real-estate neighbourhood. The crowd started to roar, and I took my place before the curtain was pulled up.

The cheers grew as the curtain lifted from my feet, to my calves, my knees, hips, then stomach, and finally all the way up. Women shrieked for me, and I could hear the men in there, too. Men came to see why their women left them, needing more in their life. I, of course, was so gracious as to show them how a real man takes care of a woman, but I'd never keep them. They were boring and tried to hard.

The music started and my hips began to bump to the beat. I would show all those people back stage how it was really done. I danced around a little, making sultry movements that incorporated my whole body, and I could hear the women swooning and cooing at me.

Now was the time, the crowd was going wild, the women were screaming, and the base line was heavy. My robe slipped from my shoulder and onto the floor, leaving me in tight leather trousers that left nothing to the imagination. The screams grew and I looked into the crowd for the first time. Ugh! I thought we had bouncers for a reason. They always let the blondes in.

I could see a sea of dark roots followed by bleach blonde extensions. I could clearly see the plastic surgery and collagen enhancements. I hated fake women, they were usually okay in bed, but did nothing to contribute to sex. They'd just lie there like a blow-up-doll and idly scream 'yes' into my ear while I tried to speed up everything to get them out of my room.

It was the same as usual, fake blondes, angry looking men, and horny drunk women looking for someone to screw. But there was a higher class. Some well-done brauds were in the corner, sipping on martinis and chewing on the straws to get the waiters attention. I was almost done searching when my eyes hit an intelligent looking pair of brown ones.

Huh, I thought to myself No contacts. I pulled my eyes up to her hair to see it was a dark mahogany brown. Her face was heart-shaped and she had full rosy cheeks. They didn't look enhanced, and the blush on her cheeks didn't look like cosmetics, but it was hard to see her in the dark. But from what I could make out, she had amazing lips. I swallowed and traced those lips, my mind going to a million different scenarios.

I began to get more into it, pushing my hips into the air. Not breaking contact with the girl, I ripped the leather clear off my legs. Her cheeks lit up, and then I knew she wasn't wearing blush. My hands went to the poll in the center on the stage, and I wrapped a leg around it. Every woman in the room screamed at the top of their lungs.

I rolled my eyes as I faced away from them, my leg sliding me around the poll. Any woman would go crazy for a male stripper. But I was the crème de la crème. Women came from miles to see me, I'd only take certain girls into my room afterwards, but I wasn't a whore. I was a stripper, a pole dancer, maybe even a slut, but not a whore.

Wads of bills hit the stage, and I began my practiced routine for the night. I caught those familiar brown eyes again and winked at her. Her cheeks blushed again, her teeth moving to her plump bottom lip. Oh god, I'd have to find her after the show. I swung myself around the poll, bringing my leg up so I could jump and slide down.

Screams erupted from the audience and I stood before them again. Money and all kinds of things were being thrown onto the stage, including a few panties. I picked up a bright green G-string and flung it back into the audience, watching as women tackled each other for it. Ah, what a pleasant sight.

My hands went down to the Spandex biker shorts I was wearing, and I clenched the material in my hands. With a pull, they too, were gone, and I was left in very little. I had a leopard print man-thong. My banana hammock was large, and I was probably the only male in the place who didn't stuff. Hell, I didn't need to. Ask any women I'd ever been with and they couldn't lie even if they wanted to.

I swung around the poll, my legs lifted up when I jumped and I slid down it upside-down. The crowd erupted in screaming and I could see jewelry, money, panties, and flowers being thrown across the stage. Two collectors on the side were pushing it all into bags, but it kept coming, flooding the stage and then floor around it.

As I was finishing up, preparing to use my defining move, I looked to where I found those eyes, but I was at a loss. I looked around discretely, but frantically, but I couldn't find her. I sighed; she didn't look like the type that went to a strip-club, even if it was renowned as the greatest place in Seattle, hell, all of Washington.

I slid back on the poll, spinning around it at the speed of light, and then hopped off, landing in a split on the edge of the stage. The crowd went wild for me, and I took my bows, blowing kisses and winking at the audience.

I waved one last time and walked behind the thick curtain, being greeted with a robe, and a new bottle of Evian. This time it was up to my specifications. I went to my dressing room, needing to take a break and get ready for another show in two hours when there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I yelled at the door.

"Mr. Cullen, I've got a position for your new assistant. I just called her in, but I think she's perfect for the job." Angela pushed the door open and walked in, behind her, a mousy girl stood in the door way.

I pursed my lips; she had an amazing body, that was for sure. Her chest was round and from what I could see, they looked somewhat real. Her legs were long, the brown skirt she was wearing came up to mid thigh, and I could see every inch of her perfect milky white skin. When I looked at her face, recognition hit me full on. It was her!

I would notice those lips anywhere. Her cheeks were still pink, and her eyes were a wide brown. Her hair was wavy and cascaded past her shoulders, the blue top she wore accented her skin perfectly. She was hot, well dressed; let's see how she does in a one-on-one.

"Alright, Angela, thank you. Why don't you leave us alone for a bit?" I waved her off. "And make sure Lauren wears five inch heels next time." I yelled as she shut the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." She said timidly. I stood up immediately and sized her up. She looked smart, her eyes were intelligent, and I was usually good at reading people. She didn't seem like a ditz. She might be able to get a simple bottle of water with no condensation on the outside right.

There was only one way to be sure. I needed to test her.

"Can you go and get me a bottle of lotion, Ms…"

"Isabella Swan," she blurted out.

"Alright, Ms. Swan, can you get me a bottle of lotion." She nodded, her head automatically zoning in on the many bottle on the shelf. She walked over, examining each carefully. That's right, take your time.

She looked through each one, carefully picking up each bottle before she looked over one and brought it to me. "This one would be best." She stated confidently.

"Oh?" I asked twirling the bottle in my hand. "And why would that be?"

"It's Winter Morning Mist." She stated. "Judging by the many landscape pictures hanging around your room, I would have to say your favourite season is winter. And the scents on the bottle say vanilla accent, which you have several candles burning with vanilla, and honeydew, which you have in a vase right over there." She pointed her small hand to the blue vase in the corner and smiled. "Plus, it doesn't make the skin too moist, but dries it so that it's softer. And I'm guessing you wouldn't want moist hands, what with you profession and all." She blushed at the end.

"Some things are best… moist." Her blush lit up that much more, and I chuckled. "Very well, you pass the test. But there are some requirements I have."

"Of course," she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Oh no, not those kinds of requirements." I whispered in her ear, licking the lobe. She stiffened and squeaked on contact.

"W- what are—"

"I like to get to my know my personal assistants inside and out." She let out a shuddering breath and I could feel her body heat from my proximity. I toyed with her hair a little, spinning it around my fingers. It was so soft, not hard from hair spray, and gels and flat irons. "I love brunettes." I murmured absent mindedly.

"T- then," she stuttered, but stopped short.

"What, Isabella?" she shuddered again.

"Bella," she whispered. My head twisted from her ear, so that my lips barely touched her cheek.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Why are all of your employees blonde… then?" she managed to breath. She smelt damn good. Like the freesia candles I had, but so much better.

"The customers prefer them… even if they can't dance… or look drunk on stage." I shrugged. She laughed and the sound brought a smile to my face. I wiped it clear before she could notice. What the hell?

She turned her head a little in her laughter, and I found my lips at the corner of her mouth. Her breath was delicious. Why the hell hadn't I heard of her before if she was Angela's friend? She was holding out on me. It had been a long time since I had been eager to spend time with a woman. I usually did my business and they would leave. But I was suddenly shifting the growing erection under my robe. If she tasted and smelled this good, I wondered what she felt like.

"Mr. Cullen?" she whispered, her mouth drifting closer to mine. Our lips were barely touching, out breathing mingling with others, and our eyes connected. God, those brown eyes were so damn arousing. I could see my green eyes in hers; they were just as dark as hers.

I gave in then. My lips smacked against hers and suddenly we were frantic. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers going in and tugging at my hair. She wasn't trying to get me off, she needed something to grab. My hands clutched at her shirt and hair. Jesus, she tasted amazing. I shoved my tongue in her mouth and swirled it around. Her tongue was right, violently shoving mine back in my mouth and pushing hers in.

I'd never had a woman who put me in my place. I liked it.

I threw her on my bed in the corner without a second thought. Well, it couldn't be considered throwing, while I pushed her, she tugged on my robe and landed backwards. My chest pressed to hers and I could feel her amazingly soft chest press to mine. I groaned into her mouth, our tongues still twisting together in the most erotic of ways. I wondered what else she could do with that tongue.

I had no time to think on that before I was on my back. I looked around dazed when her mouth pulled away. She was on top of me, straddling my waist and breathing heavily. Oh but that was a mistake. Her chest puffed out with each breath, and her shirt showed her clearly pert nipples. I reached up and circled one with my finger.

"I think you pass," I panted. I squeezed her nipple between my fingers and her hips jumped into my groin. "But you might want… extra credit." I began to move my hips beneath hers, grinding up into her hot center. I could feel her heat seeping through my robe.

"Uh-huh," she gasped, her eyes closing as she began to grind against me. Her hips undulated all around me, and I knew this was by far the best lap dance I was ever given. "Mm-hmm," she was breathing in heavily through her nose and breathing out through her mouth. She rocked on top of me, forcing the dampness that was gathering between her legs to crawl through the slit on my robe.

She threw her head back, her hands on my waist as she continued to grind against me. The profuse leaking of her fluids was driving me crazy. I was blocked from seeing by her skirt, and I wanted to feel more without interruptions. My frustration was taking over, but I didn't want her to stop. It had been so long since I wanted to have sex, and I definitely wanted it now.

Her hips began to rock faster, grinding her harder and harder into me. I snapped then, flipping her over and pinning her to the bed. I looked for no sign of apprehension, but I could tell there was none, for she opened her legs wide beneath me. I took the liberty to grab her knees and spread them as wide as I could make them. Hot damn! She was flexible, too!

I looked down at her glistening center. It was drenched and dripping onto the bedding beneath her. In all my years, I'd never seen a girl this wet before we even had sex. Until I was done appreciating the gleaming droplets, I didn't notice she had no panties on. I cocked my head to the side, and a piece of hair fell in my eyes.

"Ohh," she moaned, and another pump of wetness gushed down. I licked my lips, needing to taste the clear liquid that so much reminded me of water, but just a little more tinted. Without hesitation, I dove in.

My tongue began to lap at the pouring fluids coming from her. It was sweet, so damn sweet. She tasted like candy, like sweet strawberries somehow. Her skin was hot beneath my mouth, and I speared my tongue into her. Bella screamed and her back arched from the bed. Her legs spread wider for me, and I stuck my fingers deep inside of her. I chuckled while her fingers started to tear through my bedding. Oh well, it was time for something new anyway.

Curving my fingers, I nibbled at her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was so swollen and wet it drove my erection to new lengths. I didn't think it was possible for me to be this hard, but it was at a painful level. I groaned into her, my mouth still connected and my finger still pumping into her. Bella gasped, and shrieked into the pillow beside her.

A new surge hit me, stronger and with more force. I swallowed all of it. I didn't go down on a girl unless I knew they'd been tested recently, but something told me Bella wasn't one to be fooling around with STD infected guys. And besides, maybe she'd return the favour later.

Her fingers were twisting her nipples through her shirt when I looked up. She was still bucking her hips into the air, but she somehow looked more desperate. I chuckled and licked my lips clean. I could still smell her on my face. I'd noticed she smelled like freesia as I made my way up her body, simultaneously pulling her shirt from her chest.

Freesia had always turned me on. The flower's scent was just something that made me horny beyond belief. No wonder I wanted to go at her so badly. When I pulled her shirt away I noticed a light green emerald strapless bra. It took me a moment before recognition hit me. The same colour as on the stage…

"That was you?" I shouted when it hit me. "You threw the G-string on the stage?" She nodded her head, her eyes barely open, and I looked over her chest. "Nice, these are real, right?"

"Yes, oh god yes," she panted. I shook my head, and smiled. I knew this girl had an appeal for some reason. She was smart and sexy as hell.

I pushed off the bed and slid the robe off, then the tightly annoying animal print thong. Bella watched me and continuously moaned. Her fingers were brushing her nipples, and heading lower. I watched her index finger slip in and then she brought it back up to her nerves, her back arching and her teeth going to her bottom lip.

"Mmmm…" I moaned; my hand went down my stomach, finding the neatly made line of my pubic trail before I grabbed myself. "Keep doing that, Bella." Her eyes closed before she whimpered and pushed her fingers in roughly.

When I was ready, and on the verge of just letting myself go, I pulled her hand from her. She sighed and jutted her hips to hit me. I felt her hot and wet center hit me, and then slide up my shaft. I shuddered and without a second thought, slid into her.

My god, out of every woman I'd ever had, I'd trade it all for this one moment. As soon as I pushed myself into that soaking inferno, I couldn't hold it anymore. I climaxed right then and there. With one thrust I was moaning her name over and again, and I found that I couldn't stop. When the lashing of flames stopped I looked up, my eyes wide.

"D- did I just…?" Bella's eyes were half lidded as she smiled and nodded. Had I finally met my match? Could Bella finally be the woman that was equal in an intellectual relationship, and a physical? I put those thoughts away for later, and decided to let revenge take its toll.

Lifting her left leg above her head, I pushed back in harder then I had ever gone before. She screamed out, and within a few thrusts, she was screaming a mass of words that centered around my name. The points my ego had just lost were returned as I saw the most incredible orgasm face. She didn't scrunch it up like most women, she screamed and her eyes closed, her button nose scrunched a bit, and her jaw went slack.

I sat there, transfixed by the sight and rolled off of her. That was the best sex I'd ever had, and it only lasted about two minutes, not counting foreplay. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back against the headboard, Bella's head resting in my lap.

"So do I get the job?" she asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh yes," I answered, a grin of my own to match hers slid on my face. "First order of business is to clean this mess that you made on me." She kissed just above where my growing erection was starting again, and began to lick the fluids from herself off of me.

I was definitely going to keep her around the Cab Café.


End file.
